A Suffering to be Missed
by SilverCrescentX
Summary: AU. The Uchihas were prostitues, and by a law declared centuries ago, were to be owned by the Uzumakis. Sasuke’s now inexplicably drawn to the new kid Naruto, and will willingly do anything…NaruSasu. Dark Naruto, slutty, sub Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Suffering to be Missed

**Pairing:** NarutoxSasuke, GaaraxNeji

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU. The Uchihas were prostitues, and by a law declared centuries ago, were to be owned by the Uzumakis. Sasuke's now inexplicably drawn to the new kid Naruto, and will willingly do anything…

**Heero:** Another fic……chikusho…….hating it right now……..

OOoOOoOOoOOo

**Prologue**

Lightning was flickering, the sky dark and solemn. Tinges of grey and a deep crimson swirled and coveted the atmosphere, an almost foreboding, stiffening emotion.

Harsh, bright light emanated from the sole mansion, lavishly decorated with ancient precious statues, and filled with scrolls that took up homage in the immense dungeon.

A circle of hooded blondes wrapped themselves around a graying, stone altar, silent and sober with each a dark look in azure eyes.

A pretty raven, his body horribly twisted to lay on the olden altar, had his dark hair limp and long, and it tangled to the ground below him. Fresh blood decorated his midsection, and tears were fast to roll down his pale sunken cheeks.

Moonlight was cherishing to him, in his pain and sorrow shone its ethereal light on his pale skin, a silvery shimmer that enhanced the effeminate features.

There was no pity in the eyes of the beholder, in the eyes of the clan that held vast hate and anguish towards the pathetic, betraying creature that was laid on the sacrificial altar.

Rusty chains dragged up and clamped around his arms and legs, pulling them outward and left the raven to a vulnerable, weak position.

The circle of blonde's parted, and left for a tall, brooding figure, mass power emanating from his person. He was different from the others – had dark golden hair wild and long, eyes dark like the midnight sky, and body toned from years of the shinobi arts and practices.

He approached the altar, and for a moment, held a flickering foreign emotion in his smoldering orbs, and reached out and gently caressed a tear stained cheek of the raven.

"Uchiha," he spoke, his voice deep and husky, "You shall pay for the betrayal of your clan. This shall be known that the Uchiha clan shall always be indebted to Uzumakis and shall spend life long solitude paying back for your crimes that you have so wrongfully inflicted."

The strong tan hand clamped down around the pale Uchiha's neck, a stifled whimper escaped past the raven's blue, bruised lips.

Hands were all over his body, touching and nails sinking into his flesh. Pale red light came from the protruding, alien hands, and the last he could remember was hearing himself – screaming – screaming that his descendants would not be punished so brutally….so brutally for his crimes.

**TBC**

**IT'S JUST THE PROLOGUE. THAT'S WHY IT'S SHORT. **

**If you want the story itself review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One**

_(Sasuke POV)_

I didn't understand before, the smoldering feeling that my brother had, the way he loved and cared for the one he deemed to be the closest to his heart. I was too young at the age of eight to see such a fierce passion, and even then I chose to deny such thoughts.

Itachi was beautiful, more striking and ethereal than it considered possible – a creature so unearthly and intricate. His skin was fair and struck a pale milky complexion, and his hair lustrous and long, silky and thick and fell to his delicate shoulders in a shimmering waterfall.

I was a mere puny brat, accustomed to the finest things wrought and sucked out of the world by my wealthy parents. At such a tender age I knew only my parents and a cold reserved nii-san.

I was traditional, brought up in a somewhat warm family, even in dark hours where shinobi practice was the strong hold. I was vast to gain such knowledge, and maybe in turn I could swim myself into the cold, frozen heart of my brother, no matter how hard it seemed at the time.

Mother and father – they were like any other parent, but as I grew to the age before they were killed, I never noticed the dark hovering, the cloud so thick and murky that was always ever present, like a curse upon my clan.

I was too naïve, and thought to never dream about such befallen miseries.

At a certain time I saw Itachi change. Day by day he grew more beautiful, he smiled so pretty and the sky grew blue. It was like a glow emitted by his eyes, so dark and deep yet entrancing and captivating.

He was….different.

At the age of nine Itachi left, and the cloud hovering over our clan suddenly darkened, and the weight on the shoulders of the Uchiha leaders doubled in credence as the centuries built over.

At twelve my parents died, murdered ruthlessly by random killer. At that age I knew more, I knew that there were suspicions of a premeditated murder, and I knew how likely it was – but no one pushed for a further hearing.

At that point, it seemed that the Uchiha clan was not that worthy….they were not so high in the cycle of life as perceived…..and at that time in my life…..I realized that everything was not as reflected as the shimmering of glass….

The Uchiha's…like the clear crystalline waters of the cold river, ripples were a constant…and it never, never stopped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(_Normal POV_)

Sasuke's hands were folded tightly, and pressed to the flat of his chest. His long thick bangs hung over his closed lids, and soft strands framed the sides of his pink cheeks.

His lips were softly parted, red flesh shiny and slightly wet, due to the tiny pink tongue darting out from its coven frequently to swipe over the white dryness.

Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful, no doubt in the ever natural fact, and he was well noticed to his other classmates. His friend, the ever wealthy and prestigious Neji Hyuuga, was nestled to his side, cozily asleep in his red haired boyfriend's arms.

He was a beautiful creature, but untouchable, his solemn cold heartedness a well known factor, and passed on from his aniki.

He lived alone in the Uchiha district, sometimes frequenting the Hyuuga mansion, but he hated to intrude into Neji's life and home, so his choose this to be a seldom visit.

Ever since the clan was wiped out, and he, the single remainder of such a mass killing, the darkness hovering the land had almost vanished.

Except, as he grew closer and closer to his sixteenth birthday, the darkness that had vanished, returned, and it stuck to him, like a magnet, and it sucked the light and happiness out of his growing soul.

His forehead pressed to the cold brown oak of the desk as a sigh passed through his lips. His eyes burned and he was tired, his shoulders aching and sore.

He spent the night up and training, training and practicing until dawn, until it was time for him to ready himself for school.

If Neji found out that he did such a thing……

Sasuke bit his lip, and inwardly winced. It was futile to think of such things. He didn't need for the Hyuuga to kill him, even if it was his ears that might suffer from the loss of hearing.

His pretty friend was fast asleep, curled in the arms of the Sabaku of the Sand. No one but he and Neji knew of Gaara's true identity in Konoha. No one knew and it was well and ready for it to never be known.

The Kazekage of Sunagakure was always a well kept secret.

The inu lover Kiba Inuzuka opened the wide window, such an action followed by the gleeful yips of the medium sized Akamaru. A cold wind flushed in, and Sasuke shuddered deeply as the blast icy and harsh hit his skin, covered by a thin, loose fitting shirt.

He was rather sensitive to temperature change, and as it grew closer to his birthday, his body and mind began to respond drastically to simple things, and feelings he never felt before was suddenly overwhelming and stifling.

He raised his head from the cold refines of the desk, and was surprised to see the wide, pale eyes of the beautiful Hyuuga.

"Hey Sasu-kun," Neji murmured sleepily, "You look like shit."

"Duly noted," Sasuke muttered, "You look like how you sound, so technically, we're equal Neji darling."

"Mm…" he moaned, "Was up all night…."

Sasuke licked his bottom lip and raised a curious gaze towards the slightly flushed Hyuuga.

"Fucking like bunnies whole night I presume? I'm not surprised at Gaa-chan's stamina but you…"

Neji's blush darkened to a deep red and his fist shot out in a solid punch to the left of his upper arm. Sasuke winced and spared a grin, a grin that widened as he saw an unexpected smirk on the normally emotionless Sabaku lips.

"And you're not denying it," he chided.

"Fuck you," Neji growled, launching himself onto the normally regal Uchiha.

It was something normal between the two cold hearted shinobis. They kept their peace and sanity with the friendship they formed, and they opened up, breaking down the wall guarding their emotions and their heart once they were with each other.

And Gaara……..

Maybe he envied Gaara for the love they held for each other…..

Be it the fact that he had no one besides Neji in his life…..

No one……

He stayed fast in Neji's hold, and buried his face into the side of his neck. His gentle breath tickled the nape of the pale expanse, but Neji smiled, running a hand through the soft midnight locks.

"Aa…" he whispered softly, his words only towards the Uchiha, "You deserve better…"

Sasuke murmured a soft 'hm', and smiled, however vague it was. It seemed so far off that he used to have a family, no matter how fake it seemed. It was as though they were waiting for an event….some catastrophe they were preparing rapidly for….

With now his eyes full of knowledge, he could see that each and every Uchiha member was always on guard….on guard as though an attack would spring forward…..

And if his memory served him right….when Itachi started to smile….it was as though that catastrophe happened…..

The door slammed shut, jerking the two ravens from their embrace.

Sasuke's eyes followed the shuffling feet of the jounin, lazy and late as practiced. His orange Icha Icha porn book was boldly displayed in his hands, and his eyes never left the page as he draped himself onto the chair next to the teacher's desk.

"Onegai class….dolphin problems. Had to help one into water before I came."

Murmurings were heard and the Nara genius groaned and nestled his head onto his propped arms. His eyes were closed as he nodded off to sleep, already deciding that today was another one of those 'troublesome days'.

The door opened once more, and this time the eyes of the entire class of shinobi followed. It felt like an intricate drama, and the tension built as the tall figure languidly strode into the class.

His stature was towering, tan and toned, his body fitted in a armless skin tight black shirt, and neatly caressed his impossible eight pack.

His pants were taut and unyielding, defining the his very well endowed package, hugged by the soft velvet material.

His hair was wild and a dark blonde, and his eyes were more of a royal blue than cerulean. They seemed to switch colours momentarily, swirling in the confines of a misty emotion.

The boy….no man…..screamed of a sex oozed defiance, and as he stood onto the platform in front of the class, his eyes shot forward and pierced into the soul of Sasuke Uchiha.

TBC

Uh…was gonna edit this and took it down, but I guess I can work with it hehe I'll be updating this one. If you guys want it respond ^^ I'm deciding on fics to delete off ^^


End file.
